


The Sun, The Moon

by Silver_over_bone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_over_bone/pseuds/Silver_over_bone
Summary: Steve was the sun, and Tony was the moon, and they would always slip through each other’s fingers, right until the very end.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 14





	The Sun, The Moon

Steve was the sun, and Tony loved him for it.

He was the gold light that filtered through the blinds on the window to land on smooth muscles that rose with slow breaths. He was waking up early but choosing to stay in bed. He was loyalty that burned so bright in his chest that Tony swore he could see the flame of it in his eyes.

Steve was the slow mornings where they would roll around in the sheet for hours, kissing and touching and sometimes just staring at each other. It didn’t matter if they talked or not. Tony didn’t need Steve to talk, not when his eyes glittered with emotion. Everything he could’ve possibly said was spread out across his face. That look, that look had transformed Tony, into something softer, someone better. Steve moved like sun, slow and graceful. He drew attention to himself effortlessly, and he would suffer for it.

Every action, every thought, every feeling lit up inside him. It could explode into a million bursts of flame, or smolder into a soft ember. Tony wasn't the first person to be burned by it, in the end. 

***

Tony was the moon, and Steve loved him for it.

He was black coffee that numbed tongues if sipped to quickly. He was the ache that formed deep in bones if they were used too much. Steve loved Tony because he was hot-headed, and he spoke too much. He was warm hands, smoothing over goosebumps hat sometimes wouldn’t go away no matter how hot it was in the air, or how many blankets were piled together.

Those hands, with fingers that flew swiftly across any machine, but hesitated when faced with something that had a heartbeat. Steve had once said Tony was his light in the dark. Tony had turned away, embarrassed. They both wished he hadn’t.

The dark side of the moon faced away from the sun, and that was too much for someone scared of the cold, in the end. 

Steve was the sun, and Tony was the moon, and they would always slip through each other’s fingers, right until the very end. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this blurb a few months ago in the middle of the night and just found it again. I figured i should put it out there, just in case someone might enjoy it.


End file.
